Cosas que aprendió
by Hizashii
Summary: Fueron diez las cosas que Sam le enseñó. Sam/Leah.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer.

**Claim:** Sam/Leah.

**Summary: **Diez fueron las cosas que Sam le enseñó.

**

* * *

Cosas que aprendió**

(Gracias a Sam).

**1.**

**(La felicidad viene en frasco de besos).**

Siente la arena en sus pies, sonríe cuando el viento le da en la cara, y cierra los ojos al tiempo que su cabello largo ondea libre.

Siente que Sam le pone las manos en la cintura y desliza los dedos hasta sus caderas, ríe cuando él levanta su camiseta y le hace cosquillas suaves en el vientre. Siente como respira en su nuca y le dice _amor_ antes de depositar un beso en el hueco entre el cuello y la clavícula.

Leah casi puede sentir como escriben la palabra _Felicidad_ en su corazón.

**2.**

**(La primera vez es especial).**

No le importa no estar en un hotel, con un camino de pétalos de rosas hacia la cama, con música suave y sensual. Lo importante es que él está allí con ella.

Casi ni siente nervios cuando la tumba en la arena, el mar sonando de fondo, y comienza a besarle el cuello con fervor. Sólo se preocupa por agarrarse a su pedazo de cielo y besarle la boca como si fuera agua en un desierto.

Los nervios desaparecen por completo cuando él le da un beso en la frente y un _todo estará bien _le sale de los labios. Un suspiro, bajo, y una caricia, dulce, y de verdad todo está bien.

**3.**

**(Caminar descalza es mejor si alguien te acompaña).**

Las olas les acarician los pies, Sam y ella ríen porque da cosquillas. Tienen los dedos entrelazados, las manos unidas como si nunca se fueran a separar.

Atardece, el Sol se pone y ellos lo ven irse. Casi parece escena de una película, los dos protagonistas caminando descalzos y felices por una playa, viendo un atardecer y dándose un beso mientras el Sol desaparece por el horizonte.

Leah piensa que adora ser la protagonista de _su _película.

**4.**

**(Nada que no sea esa persona importa).**

—Me cuesta creer que estoy contigo, así, cariño —susurra él en su oído, mientras juega con la arena del suelo.

—Créelo —responde y se voltea para besarlo.

Anochece y no les importa, se besan como la primera vez y sus cuerpos se unen en esa danza de amor y pasión que siempre les hace perder la cabeza.

—Te amo —dice, no sabe si Sam le escucha, si acaso está dormido. Él le acaricia los cabellos y le besa la cabeza.

—Yo te amo mucho, muchísimo más —afirma. Ella le besa el pecho y se duerme.

No importa que su padre le reclame mañana.

**5.**

**(Superar obstáculos es parte de crecer).**

Su padre le reclama, por supuesto que lo hace. No le importa, lo enfrenta y le dice que ya no es una niña.

—No te quiero ver con él —ordena, Leah pone una expresión determinada en su rostro cuando le responde.

—No te pasees por su casa, entonces —murmura, antes de salir corriendo.

Harry Clearwater está gastado por los años y no logra alcanzarla.

Leah vuelve, no abandona a su familia por él, pero le pide a su padre que la deje tener libertad. Harry accede, porque no la quiere lejos.

Ella llega tarde una semana después, sus padres saben qué ha estado haciendo, y saben que eso es lo que ella quiere, pero la dejan ser feliz y hacen de cuenta que no se dan cuenta.

(—Te amo —dice—, ¿lo sabes?

—Estoy seguro, Lee Lee —voz ronca y caricias dulces—. Yo te amo más.

—Calla y hazme el amor).

**6.**

**(El primer amor te marca la piel).**

Quizás al principio pensó que el primer amor era cosa de broma, pero ha cambiado de opinión.

Leah nunca había soñado con príncipes. Sin embargo…

—Te amo, princesa —le dice Sam, y ella ríe tontamente.

—Mi príncipe —lo murmura suspirando.

Y él la levanta del suelo y le da vueltas en sus brazos, la carga como novia y besa su nariz con dulzura.

—Nunca seré capaz de separarme de ti —y suena a promesa. Quizás lo sea, quizás no.

No es que Leah pensara mucho en ello.

**7.**

**(Conocer a la familia puede ser peligroso).**

Es una boda, de una prima lejana cree recordar, y Sam la acompaña, la tiene tomada de la mano y de vez en cuando le besa la mejilla.

(Eso es lo primero que nota, la besa en la mejilla. La mejilla y _no_ los labios).

Él desvía la mirada constantemente, como queriendo ocultar algo. No la mira a los ojos, no la mira siquiera. (Segunda cosa que observa).

Él mira a otra, a Emily, su prima. Y sabe que algo anda mal porque las miradas que le lanza no son normales.

(Pensarías que tres cosas son suficientes, pero Leah se niega a creerlo).

**8.**

**(No todo es perfecto, y duele acariciar el aire).**

Desde la boda, Sam había cambiado. A Leah le duele aceptarlo, pero lo hace, y es que sólo le queda resignarse.

Leah sabe que no retira el brazo, cuando ella lo acaricia, por casualidad. No es tonta. Ella sabe que sus besos se han vuelto pocos por algo más grande que el cansancio. Sam le oculta cosas, no le habla como antes, ya no hacen el amor, no caminan por la playa.

Quizás está imaginando cosas, lo más seguro es que no.

**9.**

**(Es muy fácil soñar, y más fácil romper esos sueños).**

Llueve como el día en que Sam le confesó su amor, pero es distinto. Sam la mira con temor, no con nervios, y casi puede escucharlo.  
O quizás es que ya se lo está diciendo.

—Ya no te amo más, Leah —dice él, y ella sabe que es cierto porque la llama _Leah_ y no _Lee Lee._

—Ya lo sé —responde, con aparente calma—. Sólo quiero saber por qué es así.

Suspira, la mira con culpa, pero con algo que le parece un _No lo pude evitar._

—Me enamoré de tu prima Emily —suelta. Es como una bomba, fuerte y sonoro, le destroza el corazón y ya no puede fingir que está bien.

Leah no es la misma desde entonces, y ahora odia la lluvia.

**10.**

**(No es bueno enamorarse así, tan incondicionalmente).**

Se arrepiente, cada día cuando el Sol sale y en cada atardecer en solitario, de haberlo amado de esa manera tan grande y poco sana.

No es bueno enamorarse así, tanto como para darle entero tu corazón a alguien. Duele cuando te lo regresan roto y sangrando.

Se muere por dentro cada vez que los ve juntos, tan felices y haciendo de pareja perfecta, pero, si hay algo que Leah ha aprendido gracias a Sam es que las lágrimas no sirven para nada.


End file.
